This invention relates generally to a light assembly such as a light assembly that can be fabricated with an LED. More particularly, this invention is directed to a light assembly in which the beam of light emitted by the light emitting element integral with the assembly is selectively set.
Light assemblies are installed in locations in order to illuminate their surroundings. A typical light assembly includes a housing that is open at least one end. A light emitting element, such as an incandescent bulb, a halogen bulb or an LED is fitted in the housing and is directed towards the open end. A lens is sometimes fitted over the open end. The lens serves several purposes. The lens may serve to direct the light emitted by the device into a select beam pattern. The lens also functions as a barrier that prevents stray items and curious fingers from reaching into the housing and contacting the light emitting element. Thus, the lens prevents outside objects from potentially breaking the light. Also, in the case of light emitting elements such as incandescent and halogen bulbs that generate heat, it prevents the heat generated by these bulbs from potentially burning other objects. Sometimes, a reflector is mounted inside a housing behind the light emitting element. The reflector redirects the light emitted rearwardly by the light emitting element so it travels outside the open end of the housing, and through lens so as to contribute to the illumination offered by the light assembly.
The light emitted by many light emitting elements travels in a directed beam toward the adjacent surface against which the light assembly is directed. This is especially the case with conventional incandescent bulbs, halogen bulbs and LEDs. Often it is desirable to position the light emitting element in its complementary housing in a specific orientation. Consequently, when the light assembly is mounted to a complementary fixture, the light beam it emits is directed along a specific path of travel. For example, when a light assembly is used as a ceiling mounted overhead light to illuminate and underlying table surface, it is often preferable to position the light emitting element so that it emits a light beam that travels along a path generally in line with the axis of the housing. Some applications require light assemblies that are constructed so that their light emitting elements emit light in beams that travel at an angle to their complementary housing. For example, light assemblies are often mounted to the wall of a stairway to illuminate the underlying stairs. This type of light assembly installed in this location has a downwardly directed beam. Thus, the light assembly is mounted above stair level yet produces a light beam that illuminates, the underlying stair.
In order to serve their customers, many manufacturers of light assemblies like to offer different versions of the same light assembly that differ only in the direction of the light beams emitted by the assemblies. To offer this selection, the manufacturer may have to offer different versions of a basic assembly that vary only in the difference in how their light emitting elements are mounted relative to their housings. This requires the manufacture to maintain an inventory of and manufacture multiple versions of light assemblies that have only minor differences in construction.
This invention is related generally to a light assembly designed so that its light emitting element can be selectively oriented relative the housing of the assembly. This final orientation of the light emitting element is set by the end user/installer of the assembly.
An advantage of the light assembly of this invention to the manufacturer is that it eliminates the need to assemble and maintain an inventory of light assemblies that differ only in the orientation of their light emitting elements. An advantage of this invention to the end user/installer of the assembly is that he/she is provided with a single light assembly that can be used to generate a light beam that either travels in a path that is either aligned with angularly offset from the axis of the assembly. This does more than minimize the complexity of the ordering process. This feature of the invention means the end user/installer can decide at the time the light assembly is mounted to its complementary fixture the orientation of the beam emitted by the assembly. Moreover, the installer, like the manufacturer, is able to stock a single type of light assembly that can be configured in one of two ways.